


A Gift Unto The Ashes

by caramelt



Series: Love Languages [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eggsy-centric, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Lives, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelt/pseuds/caramelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy gets Harry a gift whilst on his way back from a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift Unto The Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a part of my Love Language series where each fic is based around one of the five love languages, this one is based on 'Gifts'. Also the title is from a song by Pallbearer called 'Ashes'.
> 
> I really hope you guys like this! Also as usual, not beta-ed nor britpicked so if you see any errors please do let me know!

“Gawain get a move on,” Eggsy rolled his eyes as Merlin shouted through the receiver in his ear. 

“What does it look like I’m doing? Taking a stroll?” Eggsy huffed as he ran as fast as he could, trying his best to avoid the gunshots from behind. There was no reply from Merlin but Eggsy could feel the eyeroll he was most probably giving. He winced as a bullet hit him square on the back of his shoulder, bulletproof his suit might be, pain-proof it sure was not.

“Take a left here,” Merlin ordered and Eggsy followed, trusting Merlin to not lead him to his doom. He turned left, then right and right again on Merlin’s command. 

Eggsy stopped to take a deep breath when he finally exited the alleyway. Leaning against the wall, he strained his ears to try and hear for footsteps behind him. Nothing. 

Huh, they were easier to outrun than he thought. Although it was probably better that Eggsy actually found another place to hide first and not lean by the alleyway waiting for them to come pick him up. 

He looked around and spied a busy market square just around the corner. Running up to it, he slowed his pace as he tried to blend in with the crowd. Eggsy held his breath as he squeezed through the crowded market square, keeping an eye out for the big burly henchmen sent after him. A few minutes passed and there was still no sight of King and Kong. 

“Merlin,” Eggsy said under his breath as he tried to find a way out of the crowd, “I think I lost them, any chance of a pick up close by?”

Eggsy could hear the sound of distant typing on keypad. 

“Head 500 metres up north from where you are, there should be a helicopter waiting for you by the roof of the building,” Merlin said after about a minute had passed, “Also, good job Eggsy.”

“Thanks guv, I’ll get back to you again once I’m on the heli,” Eggsy replied before tapping the side of his glasses twice to switch it off. 

Eggsy was about to leave the Market Square when a loud shout caught his attention. He looked to his left and saw a distraught merchant shouting desperately at a figure that was quickly disappearing into the crowd. Eggsy figured his pick up could wait and immediately turned around to run after the thief, tackling him down onto the ground not long later. He pried the painting off the thief’s hand and escorted both the thief and the painting back to the merchant. The police soon arrived at the merchant’s stall to apprehend the thief and take him away. 

“T-thank you kind sir,” the merchant said, bowing deeply towards Eggsy. “I do not have much to offer in thanks but please, take this.” 

Eggsy looked down at the item that the merchant has thrusted into his hands, it was the painting the thief had stolen. A painting of a butterfly with iridescent wings mid flight, the colour of its wings reminded Eggsy of a certain study room back home, one with newspaper clippings neatly pasted on its walls. He ran his fingers over the painting, admiring what was possibly months of hard work in one exquisite little frame.

“Oh no, this is too much I can’t accept this,” Eggsy replied, handing the painting back to the merchant who simply pushed it back to him. 

“Please sir, it will mean a lot for me if you take it. Not many would have helped me back there.” 

Now who could refuse that? Not Eggsy that was for sure. 

He thanked the merchant as he tucked the painting under his arm and jogged towards his pick up point, already way later than he was supposed to be. Harry would be proud. 

On the helicopter, Eggsy studied the painting again and wondered what would Harry think about it.

Surely Harry would not complain about one more butterfly in his house, at least this one had never been alive. 

\-----------

Eggsy groaned as he fell face first into the sofa, missions always tire him out. This one was no exception. 

“Eggsy, is that you?” A voice asked from the kitchen. He could also hear - and smell - the sound of something cooking on a skillet, whatever it was Eggsy’s tummy was ready for it. 

_Is that curry?_

“Nope, definitely not me.” Eggsy said, his reply muffled by the cushion on his face. 

Eggsy raised his head to see Harry standing by the kitchen, spatula in hand. Eggsy took his time to take a good look at his lover, from the tip of his hair where little grey strands were starting to peek out to the fluffy red slippers he always wore whenever he was home. He could see Harry smile affectionately at him, cheeks dimpling as he watched Eggsy silently giving him a long once over. 

Hey it’s been a month since Eggsy was home, he was entitled to stare. 

“I’ve prepared a warm bath for you, you should hurry before it cools.”

“Alright alright,” Eggsy said as he slowly pushed himself off the sofa and made his way to the stairs leading up to their bedroom, pausing by the kitchen to give Harry a quick peck on the cheek.

“Welcome home Eggsy,” Harry said as he wrapped an arm around Eggsy’s waist and pulled him close, leaning his forehead against Eggsy’s. 

“I miss you too old man,” Eggsy replied with a chuckle. Harry leaned back with an eyebrow raised, trying his best to look affronted but it was probably his grin that gave him away.

“I’m old now huh? That’s not what you said the night before you left, when I-” Eggsy hurriedly slapped a hand over Harry’s mouth. He could feel his face burning from the memories of last night. Eggsy could also feel Harry’s grin getting wider as his face turned redder. 

“Erm, I’ll be using that bath now. Thanks yeah?” Eggsy said as he hurried up the stairs to the bathroom they both shared.

He could hear Harry laughing behind him as he ran up the stairs. 

“Dinner will be ready soon, don’t take too long.”

\--------------

Eggsy noticed the painting of the butterfly hanging by the entrance to the kitchen when he finally came down for dinner. The one place that has yet to be populated by the many butterflies that Harry has collected, till now. 

“It was meant to be a surprise y’know,” Eggsy said as he took his seat by the dining table.

“Not much of a surprise if it's sitting right there on the sofa now is it?” Harry replied as he carefully brought over a bowl of chicken tikki masala. 

“Got it from stopping a thief,” Eggsy grinned as he spooned gravy over his plate of steaming white rice. “And it just so happens that the painting was perfect for you.”

“Thank you Eggsy, for perpetuating my image of a crazy old man obsessed with butterflies.” Harry replied with a smile.

Eggsy rolled his eyes as he ate a spoonful of the tikki masala and gave a deep groan as the chicken melted in his mouth. It has been way too long since he had the good fortune to sample Harry’s cooking.

“Like it?”

“It's _orgasmic_ Harry,” Eggsy replied, quickly tucking back in, “You have no idea-” Eggsy continued with a mouth full of sauce, “-how long it’s been since I ate anything this good.” 

“Oh I dont know, a month perhaps?” Harry suggested, eyes twinkling with amusement once again. 

Eggsy leveled a deadpan stare at him before digging back into his dinner. Eggsy was sure though, that even if he wasn’t this hungry, the dinner that Harry cooked will still be just as good. Harry was just talented like that, the bugger. 

Dinner was a quick affair after that, with Eggsy too busy eating to be much of a conversation partner and Harry simply content with alternating between mouths of food and staring at Eggsy eat. 

It was only after, when Eggsy was busy washing the dishes, that Harry silently snaked his arms around his waist again. He laid a gentle kiss on his nape before leaning his head into the space between Eggsy’s neck and shoulder, quietly watching Eggsy wash and dry the dishes.

“I meant what I said Eggsy, thank you,” Harry whispered into Eggsy’s ear causing Eggsy to shiver. “Also, happy anniversary my love.” 

Leaning back, Eggsy gave a soft sigh and gently rubbed his head against Harry’s, lips curving into a smile when the arms around his waist clutched him that little bit tighter.

“Happy anniversary Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is agent-galahart if anyone is interested!


End file.
